


Sloshed

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloshed

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder guys, please don’t drink if you’re under the legal age. It sounds goofy but it’s only fun when you’re doing it safely and in moderation until you learn your limits, okay?

Sam headed toward the foyer when he heard the front door close, figuring that it meant that Mika was finally home from her night out with Suzu and Naomi. What he didn’t expect when he turned the corner was seeing Mika bend over while leaning on the door frame, and he rushed down the steps to help her stand up. “Hey, you okay?”

He also didn’t expect her to burst out laughing in his face, her cheeks rosy and eyes squeezed shut with overblown bliss. He… wasn’t sure what to make of that.

She responded to his question once her laughter died down. “I’m fine! Kinda drunk, though. I’ll be fine once I… do something. Maybe. Probably?” She tried walking forward and luckily he already had his hand around her arm so he easily caught her when she stumbled. “Okay, maybe more than a little drunk.”

“Are you trying to head anywhere in particular, doofus?” he asked after catching her several more times.

“Hmmm… Something horizontal.” She swiveled her head around as Sam kept her upright, glaring at the walls as if she could see through them, until finally turning to him with a brilliant smile. “Couch! Please?”

He threaded his arm behind her knees and lifted her up, glad that she finally had a destination in mind so he could get her there without her tripping over herself any more. With a little boost of demon speed he got her there instantly and settled her down into a sitting position on the couch. When he tried to pull back, she reached out and quickly grabbed his arms before frowning and looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

“Sam, you…!” Her voice ended in a whine and she growled with frustration. “I can’t, all right?? I can’t. I can’t deal with you.”

His heart squeezed painfully as she paused. Mika buried her face in his chest before continuing, her words muffled in the fabric of his shirt. “I just can’t deal with how much I freaking love you. I love you so much. How am I supposed to handle this.”

“Doofus…” He knelt down beside the couch and knocked his forehead against the top of her head. “Don’t say shit like that. You’re gonna have to learn to deal with it, because I love you too.”

She gave a sniff, and he briefly thought she might start crying until she mumbled moodily, “Everything’s in my face.”

Assuming she was talking about his chest, he pulled back and framed her cheeks with his hands, tilting her face just a little to look into her eyes. “Is this better?”

“Mmhm!” She reached up to grasp his forearms, eyes closing again in pure contentment. “You’re the best!”

Her flushed, outrageously happy expression couldn’t help but make him smile. At least she never failed to surprise him.


End file.
